The Fictional World
by Polyonymous Smith
Summary: They were tired of the routine they did everyday. Sometimes they wished something new happens. Something fell from the sky. A vortex! the vortex brought them in an alternate universe. The fictional world of Japan. They were in our world!
1. Where are we?

"_Where are we?"_

…

…..

…

It was morning. They did the things they do in mornings. Nothing unusual, nothing new. It was a normal day. Sometimes it was all too boring albeit you're a ninja. They got used to it. They did the same routine every day.

All of them were tired of this except one.

"Good morning!" yelled Naruto waving his hand at his comrades.

"Hey Naruto." said Sakura.

"Good m-morning Naruto-kun." said Hinata shyly.

"Sup Naruto!" said Kiba.

"So what's our mission today?" asked Naruto.

"Breathe." said Neji monotonously.

"Heh? Very funny Neji! No really what's our mission?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing. The usual." said Sakura.

"Really? It's been two months already! I'm starting to get bored!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You're not the only one who's bored." said Shikamaru.

"Gah! This is so annoying! Don't they need us anymore?" exclaimed Naruto scratching his head violently.

They all sighed. Naruto's statement was stuck in their minds. _Don't they need us anymore? _What if it comes to the point that they really don't? For a ninja, it would be troublesome if nobody needed your help. It would be troublesome if they don't get to have missions. They never realized that _this _could happen.

Something fell from the sky. It landed on the ground and made a loud _thud_! 14 inches away from them. And no, it wasn't an unidentified flying object. It wasn't an alien who was about to abduct our fellow ninjas. It's something we can never imagine.

"What was that?" asked Naruto looking for its source.

"It fell from the sky right?" asked Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Oh Yeah! This is what I'm talking about! Something new happened!"

"Perhaps it's a U.F.O." said Sai.

"Hmm? Let's check it out!" said Naruto.

Shino looked at the so called unknown object that Sai suggested and gasped. Not the un-cool gasp that some people utter.

It wasn't an object. It wasn't an extraterrestrial. It wasn't a bird either.

"What did you see Shino?" asked Kiba.

"Come here and look at It." said Shino.

They followed Shino and uttered a loud gasp.

"What is this?" asked Ino.

"Some swirly thing that's it!" said Naruto excitedly.

Naruto was right, indeed. It looked like a vortex. A very huge vortex.

"It's pulling us in." said Sai.

"It's pulling us in!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Grab this rope!" exclaimed Lee.

"Where'd you get that rope?" asked Naruto.

"Shut it Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura grabbing onto the rope.

They all grabbed onto the rope. Nevertheless, our fellow ninjas failed to hinder it from pulling them in.

They weren't at Konoha village. They weren't home. They were in a different dimension. That vortex brought them to an alternate universe.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto.

"It's so crowded!" exclaimed Sakura.

"It seems to me we're in Japan. The fictional world of Japan." said Shikamaru.

They were standing in the middle of the road. The busy road of Japan.

They were all stunned. How can they be in the fictional world? They must be dreaming. They must be!

"Am I dreaming? Please pinch me." said Naruto blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"Punch?" asked Sakura. She punched Naruto on the face. Hard. Really hard.

"I said pinch!" said Naruto rubbing his face.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" a random person spoke behind Naruto's back causing him to throw a shuriken at the dude. Luckily it didn't hit the person. It hit his hair though.

"What is your problem? You could've killed me there!" exclaimed the random person. "Look what you did? You cut my hair! Now it's uneven! You want me to call the police?"

"Scaredy cat! Fight me! I challenge you!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I'm really gonna call the police!"

"Oh come on! I just wanna challenge you!" said Naruto throwing two shurikens at the random dude, fortunately he ducked.

"That's it! I'm gonna call the police!" exclaimed the random dude dialing the police's number on his phone.

The police got to their destination and took our fellow ninjas to the police station.

"We didn't do anything wrong! I just challenged that person!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Eh, tell that to the judge! But right now, get inside your cell!" yelled the policeman.

"I can't believe a bunch of cosplayers were about to kill an innocent person!" exclaimed the other policeman.

"Cosplayers?" asked Lee looking at Shikamaru.

"I'm not part of their world don't ask me." said Shikamaru.

"Eh, anyways we can get outta here if want to, right?" said Kiba who got rid of his handcuffs.

They all looked and at him with smirks and got their way out off their cell without the policemen knowing.

"Idiots." said Neji smirking.

"Where are those cosplayers?" exclaimed the policeman looking at the damage our ninjas did.

"Don't look at me it's your responsibility!" exclaimed the other policeman.

"What do you mean it's my responsibility? That's your responsibility since you're the one who caught those dangerous cosplayers!"

"Well, where are they now?"

"We can't survive here! We need to go home!" exclaimed Ino.

"The problem is we don't know how to get home." Said Neji arms crossed.

"We'll starve to death!" exclaimed Tenten.

"I guess their money and our money's the same. Anybody brought their wallet?" asked Shikamaru.

They all shook their heads. "No."

"Oh I see! We can rent an apartment!" suggested Lee.

"We didn't bring our money, how can we rent an apartment?" exclaimed Tenten.

"There's gotta be a way to earn money here." said Neji.

"How?" asked Tenten.

"Oy! Kakashi!" exclaimed Guy. "Have you seen Lee, Tenten and Neji?"

"Don't ask me I didn't kidnap your team." said Kakashi reading a book.

Shizune approached them and said, "Lady Hokage wants to see you two."


	2. This is soooooooo not normal!

"HEH? What do you mean they're lost?" exclaimed Kakashi, who still managed to say or exclaim it in a monotone way.

"I don't know how they got through our gates. Anyway, it's not like our ninjas to go on a mission without us declaring that they have a mission." said Lady Tsunade hands held together contemplating on how the ninjas got lost.

"You do have a point." said Kakashi.

"My team! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM? I CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN! I CANNOT! I MUST FIND THEM! I'M COMING LEE, NEJI AND TENTEN!" exclaimed Guy, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't be hasty Guy." said Lady Tsunade.

"But my team-!" said Guy rubbing his eyes.

"You're not the only one who's worried Guy." said Kakashi holding Guy's wrist sympathizing his eternal rival.

"You'll start your mission tomorrow. " said Lady Tsunade. "You may dismiss."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"People here get to have jobs right?" asked Tenten looking at Shikamaru.

"Why do you guys always look at me or ask me something about the fictional world? I don't belong here am I mistaken?" exclaimed Shikamaru.

"Ooh, Shikamaru lost his coolness just because of a question!" said Ino with an insulting tone, poking Shikamaru's cheeks. "Anyway, 'cause you're smart! Duh!"

"Get off," said Shikamaru. "Troublesome women"

"So do they?" asked Tenten.

"I guess so." Shikamaru responded.

"B-but how do we get a job?" asked Hinata.

"Ask somebody who knows." said Shikamaru.

"I'll do that!" said Tenten.

A girl passed by. "Excuse me miss, but how do we get a job?" asked Tenten.

"I am not a ms., nor a mrs., nor a girl, nor a woman." said the girl arms crossed.

"Then what are you?" asked Sakura.

"I am a genderless person." said the girl, pointing at Sakura's face. " Wow, are you cosplayers?"

"Cosplayers?" asked Lee looking at Shikamaru.

"I don't know Lee. '." said Shikamaru, looking utterly nettled.

"Hey lady, just please answer her question!" said Naruto.

"Oh, well, err how 'bout the Iya Ryōri restaurant? They need a lot of waiters and waitresses. Can you handle that?" asked the girl.

"Waiters and waitresses eh?" said Naruto. "How much do they pay us?"

"I guess about 2,500 yen." The girl responded. "Why does your friend look bloated?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Chouji. "I'm not bloated! I just love eating food!"

"I see, where is the Iya Ryōri restaurant?" asked Sakura.

"You can't see it; I just told you the name I didn't show the restaurant! Anyway, it's across the road!" said the girl. "Why does she look pretty?"

"I don't actually know!" said Sakura flipping her hair. "Thanks for the compliment though.

"Not you! That navy blue haired girl with lavender eyes!" said the girl pointing at Hinata. "Gosh, you're pretty!"

"A-arigatou!" said Hinata sheepishly.

"No problem!" said the girl smiling back. Wow she's (Hinata) nice too! She thought.

"I'm going to kill her!" exclaimed Sakura, eyes flaming.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, she's an innocent person. Just let it go." whispered Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah. Remind me that 'Kay?" said Sakura.

"By the way, What's your name?" asked Kiba.

"Why do you want to know my name?" asked the girl. "Oh my gosh! STALKER!"

"Wha-what do you mean?" exclaimed Kiba. "I'm not a-"

"Bye! I hope it helps!" said the girl waving her hand cutting Kiba off. They're friendly cosplayers, she thought.

"That girl's something." said Shino hands shoved inside his pockets.

They all nodded.

"That's weird," said Naruto scratching his head due to curiosity. "Why would someone call their restaurant a 'disgusting food'?"

"A disgusting food restaurant? What the heck?" exclaimed Kiba stifling a laugh.

"'Iya Ryōri' means 'unpleasant cooking' air head!" said Sakura thumping Naruto's forehead.

"Ow!" exclaimed Naruto. "Anyway, let's get that job!"

**XXXXXXXXXX **

"We'll do our best!" said Ino.

"Okay good. I'm counting on you!" said their manager. "You cosplayers can get lots of tips since your costumes or characters entertain the customers."

"Okay?"

Their manager went inside his room and our fellow ninjas started to work.

"Excuse me can you please get my order?" said the woman waving her hand.

"Me too, get my order!" said the other woman.

"Me too!" a man said.

"Hey don't slack off, entertain us!" a person said in the back.

"What a bunch of _epic fail_ cosplayers!" another person said.

"Hey! This is not a _Moe moe kyun_ restaurant! We don't need your cuteness we need food!" a man exclaimed.

"Yeah! This isn't a maid café either! Serve us you dimwits!" another man exclaimed.

"Cuteness?" asked Neji sarcastically/monotonously.

"Bunch of boisterous customers!" said Sakura, annoyed.

Until all of the customers were shouting saying they want them to get their orders and _other stuff_.

"Why are they complaining?" asked Tenten taking somebody's order.

"I don't know. Just do what they say." said Neji taking somebody's order as well.

"Ne, this won't do!" said Naruto making a hand jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was walking minding his own business singing _Lalala_ inside his mind, Gosh, I want to destroy the Hidden Leaf! He thought when he noticed a whirlpool…..

"What the-!" just as he was about to say something the whirlpool sucked him in bringing him into a different dimension. An alternate universe.

It was the same thing that happened to Shino and the others!

Sasuke is now standing inside an air conditioned restaurant, waiters and waitresses taking customers' orders. Just as he was about to exit the restaurant he noticed something familiar to the waiters and waitresses. (Gah! Redundancy! I just love being redundant!) They all have the same headband. The Hidden Leaf's sign was embarked on the metal's surface. It was the konoha headband.

_Almost _(excluding: Neji, Shino, Shika, Lee, Kiba, Sai, and Chouji) all of the waiters had the same physical appearance. They all had blond spiky hair, azure orbs, a black and orange jacket partnered with orange pants. It was Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. He's former best friend.

"Naruto?" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" said Naruto.

**A/N: Kono shō o yonde kurete arigatou! **


	3. We came from a different dimension

"Naruto?" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Naruto. "What are you doing here? How'd you get here?"

"That's none of your business." said Sasuke. "Hn, why don't we continue our fight?"

Naruto smirked. "I will bring you back to Konoha, Sasuke." He said focusing his chakra at his hand making a rasengan.

While Sasuke was focusing his chakra at his hand making a chidori

"Raseng-!"

"Oi, Naruto! What are you doing lazing around?" yelled their manager. "How dare you disrespect our customer?"

"But he's-"

"I'm sorry sir, he's a new employee. What do you want to order sir?" asked their manager putting his arm around Sasuke.

"Nothing." said Sasuke coldly, removing the dude's arm.

"Mr. Orokana!" exclaimed Naruto trying to catch his manager's attention.

"What is this? I didn't tell you to scare the customers! I told you to entertain them! What the heck were you doing Naruto?" their manager exclaimed.

"But I was just-"

"And you! You guys told me you'll do your best?" their manager said pointing at Ino. "I don't want a bunch of cosplayers ruining my business! You're FIRED!"

"Heh? But, but! What about our salary? We need money!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Here's your money for the week!" exclaimed their manager throwing money at Naruto and the others. "Now, go! Get out of my freakin restaurant!"

"Wow, thanks!" said Naruto picking up the cash. "Ne, arigatou gozaimasu!"

They went outside the restaurant and saw Sasuke following them.

"Let's continue -!"

"Sasuke, can we continue our battle at our world? This isn't the right place to fight y'know. Innocent people might die because of us." said Naruto cutting Sasuke off.

"…Hn, Fine. But we will continue our fight and I will destroy the Hidden leaf." said Sasuke crossing his arms.

"Let's see," Naruto whispered under his breath. "It's a deal then?" he reached his hand to Sasuke.

He shook Naruto's hand and said, "Deal, but that doesn't mean we're friends here in the fictional world."

"Oh sure why not?" said Naruto grinning.

"Ne, is that the girl who helped us earlier?" asked Tenten pointing at a red haired girl.

"I believe," said Neji.

"Hey! What's up guys?" said the girl walking towards them.

"That would be the sky," said Sai.

"So, what happened?" asked the girl.

"We err, got fired." said Sakura.

The girl stifled a laugh. "W-what? Your first day?"

"But look! We earned lotsa money!" exclaimed Naruto showing the money to the girl.

"You won't get a real job if you continue doing that." Said the girl arms crossed.

"Heh? What whattaya mean? We tried to do our best! Sheesh, we are not used to waiting orders y'know!" exclaimed Naruto clenching his fists.

"Why do you need to earn money?" asked the girl.

"We need a place to stay." said Neji in his monotonous state.

"OH MY GOSH! Why do you look so oosum?" exclaimed the girl putting her face right in front of Neji's.

"Oo-oosum?" asked Lee. "What does that mean?"

"Look. It's an adjective, I made the word up. Oosum is above awesome, and awesome is below awesome, get it?" said the girl.

"I only get the oosum part." said Sakura.

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, where was I? Oh My Gosh! Why do you look so oosum?" exclaimed the girl.

"Er, I, don't-!"

"Ne, it's a rhetorical question. Anyway, you're oosum and handsome too! Unlike that _almost half-naked_ dude over there." said the girl cutting Neji off.

"Wow Sasuke, for the first time a girl doesn't like you." said Naruto.

"Hn, that's a relief I don't like fan girls stalking me all the time." said Sasuke crossing his arms.

"Sasuke, is that your name? whatta gay. Dude first of all, I believe you _were _handsome before. But with the outfit and the attitude, oh and the face, you're 100% gay. Poor face." said the girl in an insulting way.

"Hn, see if I care." said Sasuke.

"What should we do now?" asked Shino in his usual monotonous state.

"GAH! You're oosum too! Neji and this guy with the shades are oosum!" exclaimed the girl squealing.

"Wow, Neji and Shino has a fan girl." said Tenten giggling.

"Hn," Neji uttered.

"Hey, since that girl likes you, ask her if we could stay at her place!" Naruto whispered to Neji.

"Yeah, that's the plan!" Tenten whispered as well.

Neji sighed. "Uhm, excuse me can we stay at your place?" asked Neji. "Just for the night,"

"Really? You guys want to live at my house? Oosum! Of course! You can stay there since you guys are no good at jobs." exclaimed the girl twirling, making random hand gestures. (Not the karate or taekwondo kind.)

"Really?" asked Sakura. "By the way, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto saluting the girl.

"Rock Lee!" said Lee saluting the girl as well.

"Saluting is not necessary." said the girl grinning.

"I'm Sai,"

"Kiba Inuzuka! And this is Akamaru!"

"I'm H-hinata Hyuga. Nice to meet you,"

"I'm Shino Aburame,"

"OOSUM!" exclaimed the girl.

"Shikamaru Naara,"

"Ino Yamanaka,"

"And Chouji Akimichi,"

"I'm Tenten,"

"Neji Hyuga,"

"Wait, is Hinata your sister Neji?" asked the girl.

"No, she is my cousin." Neji replied.

"That explains it." said the girl. "Continue!"

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"I see. I'm Maomi, Sai. Sai Maomi!" said the girl.

"What? Sai Maomi? You're name's do re mi? Like the so-fa syllables?" exclaimed Naruto laughing.  
"Yeah. My name means Do Re Mi… got a problem with that?" asked Maomi crossing her arms.

"N-no," said Naruto

"You can call me Sai-chan!"

"Sai? We can't call you Sai since we have a Sai." said Sakura. "Can we call you Maomi?"

"Sure!" said Maomi. "Ne, let's go?"

They all nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Say, If we continue doing the thing we did at the restaurant what will happen to us?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm? You're going to be a beggar! Duh!" said Maomi. "You should know that Naruto!"

"How am I supposed to know? We don't belong here!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Really? Where'd you guys come from?" asked Maomi.

"The hidden leaf village," said Naruto.

"Where's that? I don't remember Japan having a so called Konoha village." said Maomi.

"Well, I guess, maybe. You see, we, err, we came from a different dimension," said Naruto.


	4. Issues with Dark Chocolate

"You're what? You're from a different dimension?" Maomi asked.

"Yes," said Naruto.

"Yeah right! And I came from Mars!" she exclaimed pointing at the sky.

"It's true! I'm not lying!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah sure and I'm the dumb one." She crossed her arms and said it monotonously.

"Look! We came from Konohagakure! And I'm a ninja!-"

"Oh really?" she said cutting him off. "Prove it then,"

"Alright fine!" Naruto yelled and made a hand sign. "Kage bunshiin no jutsu!"

Maomi was shocked upon seeing lotsa, lotsa Naruto clones, all she could muster to say is, "Wha-what the?"

"Heehee, awesome, I mean oosum huh?" Naruto raised his arm and made an okay sign. "Now you believe me?"

"Uh, sure,"

"How'd you guys end up here anyway?" she asked.

"Long story, let's just say we fell in a vortex and brought us here." Sakura said.

"I see. Oosum! Hey, d'ya know here in the real world-"

"This is not the real world! This is the fictional world! Our world is the real one!" Naruto exclaimed cutting Maomi off.

"Like I said," she shot Naruto a look and continued, "When you do something like that to me I won't let you stay at my house. And here at Tokyo when somebody doesn't have a job and doesn't have a place to stay they become beggars. And beggars here are forced to eat… POOP!"

"Poo-poop?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, POOP! So if I were you I would shut up and continue walking." She printed a huge smirk on her face.

"Right," he said and started walking. "Are we there yet?"

"No," she said. "Don't tell me you're going to ask that stupid question the whole night. I warn you Naruto… anyway, WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE! GOT IT?"

"Hmph!" Naruto sat down on the floor and murmured, "If only you were a ninja I would totally hit you."

"What was that? … poop?" She asked.

"N-nothing! Nothing!" he shuddered at the thought and stood up. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"We're already here moron!" she hit Naruto's head and opened the door. "Just get inside."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You can leave your shoes outside." said Maomi.

"We know that!" Naruto exclaimed removing his shoes or sandals or whatever.

"Wow, I never expected your house to be so huge and spacious." Tenten said looking around.

"Thanks, but I don't live here alone." Maomi took a chocolate cake from the fridge and slumped down on the sofa. "Make yourselves at home, my brothers and my cousins will get down from their rooms as soon as they hear my voice. Which is about now, REITO! I'M HOME!"

"Uhm, can we s-sit down Maomi-chan?" asked Hinata fidgeting through her fingers as always.

"Sure, like I said, make yourselves at home." Maomi took a huge bite of chocolate cake and said, "You guys hungry? 'course you are!"

"You're gonna give as food?" asked Chouji.

"No," Maomi said taking another huge bite of chocolate cake.

Why is she torturing us? Sakura thought. It's like she's making us drool on purpose! Naruto thought wiping his drool. (XD)

"Welcome home Sai-chan!" said a messy, navy-blue haired girl. "Oh, you brought buncha cosplayers.

"I'm sorry, but I prefer you calling me Sai or Sai-kun." Sai said.

"I wasn't talking to you person I do not know." Reito said.

"He, uhmm, name is Sai too." said Maomi scratching her head. "So from now on, you shall call me Maomi!" she raised her arm and made rock fingers.

"That's gonna be hard, Oh well!" Reito scooped some dark chocolate ice cream and shoved it inside her mouth.

The girl's eating dark chocolate ice cream Chouji thought. They're torturing us! Naruto exclaimed inside his head.

"Hey guys, this is Reito Kurai." Maomi stood up and poked her cousin's cheek. "She's me best friend!"

"Reito K-kurai?" Naruto asked. "Your name's Dark Chocolate?"

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Reito said scooping some ice cream again.

Naruto's eyes twitched and said, "Uhm, y-yeah,"

"Heh, they're hungry, Reito help me get some plates and we'll continue our introduction." Maomi stood up and went towards the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I shall introduce myself again!" Reito stood up and said, "My name is Reito M. Kurai! M stands for Maomi 'cause Sai-cha—I mean Maomi-chan is my cousin!"

They exchanged glances and sighed. Why did they end up here at the fictional world? They were bored and wished something new happens. This is not what they meant!

"Well, dudes and dudettes you shall stand up and form a straight line!" Maomi exclaimed standing up as well.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because I told you so," Maomi said.

"Alright," Sakura replied.

They stood up and formed a straight line, Maomi went beside Naruto and said, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, say hi Naruto."

"Hi there!" Naruto said waving his hand.

"This is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha—"

"That's a Sasuke? Why does he look so gay?" Reito asked cutting Maomi off.

"Ooh, strike two Sasuke, strike two that has got to hurt." Naruto said in an insulting way.

"Hn, see if I care," Sasuke said.

"But deep inside his heart, he's hurt." Reito said crossing her arms. "Almost all the gays do that Saike."

"It's Sasuke," Sasuke said getting annoyed but managed to make his voice sound… I don't know Sasuke!

"May I continue? Why of course!" Maomi said. "This is Sai, you know him already, right Reito-chan?"

"Hai," Reito replied. "Continue,"

"This is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame who looks so freakin oosum, and this is Hinata Hyuga who looks so freaking hot."

"Can I hug you?" Reito asked pouting.

"Eh? Uh, m-me?" Hinata asked blushing.

"Yes," Reito nodded.

"Uh, s-sure?"

Reito hugged her tightly and brushed her face against her… uhh, y-y'know, "You're so soft!"

"Eh?" Hinata blushed harder.

They all blushed as well, and had sweat drops. Maomi looked like she was going to do a face palm.

"I can be like this forever," Reito said. "So, so, soft! Hinata is so soft!"

Maomi slapped her forehead and said, "Uh, Reito?"

"Yeah? She's so soft huh?" Reito asked. "I'm in heaven,"

They blushed harder, Hinata as well. Neji's eyes twitched and grabbed his cousin's wrist. "Hinata-sama I believe it is time to let go."

Reito stopped hugging Hinata and made googly eyes at Neji. "You're so oosum! Can I hug you too?"

Maomi sighed and slapped her forehead again.

"Uh, sure?" Neji said, monotonously of course.

Reito hugged him tighter and said, "I can touch your hair back here, wow, sooo soft!"

They had sweat drops again and were ready to do a face palm. Hinata and the other girls blushed.

After 30 minutes of Reito torture, Shino stepped in and said, "That is enough, You should know your limits and be vigilant that the other's having a hard time with you hugging them. Why? Because you might not be able to hug them again and they might get annoyed with you."

Reito let go and stared at Shino, she titled her head a little and asked, "Can I hug you too?"

They all exchanged glances and sighed. She's worse than Maomi they all thought.

"Uh," Shino sighed. "Why not?"

Reito giggled and hugged Shino. "Gosh, I just love hugging oosum people! Especially oosum cosplayers,"

Did she even listen to what I said? Shino thought sighing. After, let's see, 5 minutes Shino let go of Reito.

"Aw, why?" Reito whined.

"Didn't you listen to what Shino said?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, of course I listened! I just can't help myself." Reito said.

Naruto had a vein thumping on his forehead, "Can you continue introducing us?" he asked.

"Sure," Maomi said. "This is Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Naara, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten-"

"Why do you look so freaking cute and hot at the same time?" Reito exclaimed. "May I hug you?"

"Wha-what?" Ten asked. "Uh, sure? Why not,"

Reito hugged Tenten and giggled. "Hot and oosum people are the best!"

Maomi had a sweat drop and grabbed Reito's arm. "We get your point my dear best friend. NOW CAN YOU FREAKING STOP HUGGING THE OOSUM PEOPLE?"

Reito pouted and whined, "Aw, WHY?"

"They won't let you hug them again," Maomi said block mailing Reito.

"Alright fine," Reito pouted again and sat down. "Itadakimasu"

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, how'd you guys meet?" Reito asked.

"Hm? How _did_ we meet? I don't know! They asked me how to get a job and stuff. And then, they asked me if they could stay here, I said yes, yatta yatta yatta."

"I see you could remove your costume now!" Reito smiled.

"What? What costume?" Sakura asked.

"You know, that! The thing you guys are wearing!" Reito said pointing at Sakura's clothes.

"These are our daily outfits," Naruto said.

"Daily outfits? That's just weird. I thought you guys are cosplayers?" Reito asked.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP ON CALLING US COSPLAYERS? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT COSPLAYERS MEAN!" Lee exclaimed.

"That's so freaking weird. You guys are cosplaying and you don't even know what cosplayers mean."

"That's because we're not cosplaying." Sasuke said.

"I wasn't talking to you, Satsuki!" Reito exclaimed.

"My name is SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sasuke said loudly for Reito to hear.

"Sorry Sasuke, Reito has some issues in remembering gays' names." Maomi said smiling.

Sasuke's eyes twitched and said, "Hn, whatever."

"Wait, what up with the headbands?" Reito asked poking Naruto's konoha headband. "Part of your costume huh?"

"THIS IS NOT A COSTUME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Naruto yelled. "This is the hidden leaf's headband! We are NINJAS! And only ninjas can wear these."

"Eh? Hidden what?" Reito tilted her head, "You're weird,"

Naruto had a vein thumping on his forehead _again_, he took a deep breath and said calmly, "We are ninjas from Konohagakure, you don't know that place because we came from a different dimension."

"Oh really? I can see TV Tokyo making a whole filler season just for this moment." said Reito crossing her arms.

"YES! REALLY!" Ino exclaimed getting annoyed at Reito as well.

Reito looked at Maomi for clarification, she nodded and Reito gasped.

"Really? THAT'S SO SUPER OOSUM!" Reito exclaimed.

"Well then, you guys will stick out if you guys will always wear that." Maomi said. "Reito willingly accepted my offer." She smiled.

"Wha-what? What offer?" Reito exclaimed.

"You forgot?" Maomi asked. "You told me you're going to accompany them at the mall, to buy y'know clothes for them."

"When did that happen? I only met them now!" Reito exclaimed, she clenched her fists and said, "You're playing with me dear Maomi."

"Yep, you got it." Maomi smirked.

Reito stared at her for at least a full minute.

"Oh come on! Please Reito please? "Maomi pleaded. "I'll give you dark chocolate?"

"Fine, since you put it that way." Reito said. "We'll go to the mall tomorrow."

"Right! Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji will come with Reito!" Maomi said. "Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru will come with you as well. As for Naruto, Shino, Sasuke and Hinata, you guys will stay here with me, since your outfits look alright."

"What? Suzutsuki looks like a gay with his outfit." Reito said pointing at Sasuke.

"It's Sasuke," Sasuke said utterly nettled.

"Yeah I know, but I know you two won't get along so he'll stay here. He can borrow nii-san's clothes for now." Maomi said.

"Alright," Reito said. "Hey, can I borrow your headband?"

"NO!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because it looks oosum," Reito said. "Please,"

"No," Naruto said.

"You're evil you know that?"

"Wha-? I'm not evil!"

"Yes you are! Well at least you don't look like insert name here!" Reito exclaimed pointing at Sasuke.

"IT'S SASUKE!" They all said.

"Right, Sasuke," Reito said smiling. "I always forget his name,"

"Because you have issues with gays," Maomi said.

"Yeah pretty much," Reito smiled.

A/N: This chapter is really, really so super random, my best friend Suna Kurai helped me do this freaking chappy, so I want to give credit to her, thank you Suna Kurai!


	5. Poor Maomi

"DUDES! Wake up!" yelled a navy blue haired girl. "We have to leave early, now stand up!"

Our fellow ninjas reluctantly stood up from their mattresses and rubbed their eyes.

"What happened?" asked Naruto, yawning. "I had this crazy dream,"

"Me too," Sakura replied, squinting.

"What's your dream Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "My dream was; we saw a vortex and brought us to an Alternate universe called the fictional world."

"Yeah, and then we met two girls,"

Reito cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry, that wasn't a dream."

Naruto, Sakura and the others stared at her, eyes widened with shock.

"What?" Reito shrugged. "It can't be helped y'know? Now go take a bath, get dressed and eat breakfast."

"W-why?" kiba asked.

"Because we're going to the mall, remember? To buy you guys normal clothes so you'll fit in!" Reito exclaimed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, bye bye Maomi, good luck with those dudes!" Reito exclaimed waving her hands violently.

"BYEEEE!" Maomi replied, waving her hands violently as well.

Maomi faced the dudes that were left with her; she smiled deviously and said, "YOSH! What do you wanna do my fellow extraterrestrial ninjas?!"

"I don't know, spar I guess," Naruto suggested nonchalantly.

"Uhh, no, no, no, no." Maomi said shaking her head. She posed a thinking position and said, "I got it, do you guys play video games?"

"Video games?" Naruto repeated. "What's that?"

Maomi's jaw dropped upon hearing Naruto's statement. "You don't know?"

Naruto nodded, as well as the others.

Maomi cleared her throat; she stood up straight and raised her hand while pointing at the ceiling. "Well, video game, it is an electronic or computerized game played by manipulating images on a video display or television screen."

"How do they do that?" asked Naruto.

"Ugh, I don't like people asking me a lot of questions!" Maomi exclaimed. "Why don't you see it for yourself?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, here we are!" said Reito. "We should probably buy clothes first, don't you think?"

They all exchanged glances and nodded.

"Why must we buy clothes?" Sai asked.

Reito looked at him, and eventually her eyes sparkled. She held her hands together and started to squeal. "OHMEEGAWSH, I CANNOT BELIEVE I FORGOT TO HUG YOU SAI! SO CAN I HUG YOU?!"

She hugged him without waiting for his response and continued, "Too late, hugged you already!~"

Ninjas: sweat drop, face palm

"Okay, let's go!" Ino said, "You can let go of him Reito-chan."

Reito let go of him and cleared her throat. "Right, sorry."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"See what I mean? You're getting addicted to it," Maomi explained proudly.

"I won't let this stupid player win! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto exclaimed pressing the buttons of the game controller. "DIE! DIE! DIE DIE DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Well one down, three to go." Maomi said. She stared at the three ninjas who were sitting on her sofa looking rather bored.

Maomi posed another thinking position and then clapped her hands. "Ne, Sasuke,"

"What?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

"Do you want to play with my laptop?"

"No,"

"Well that's lame, come on! It'll be fun! Just go use the internet and do the stuff you wanna do."

"I do not have any intention to kill time."

"It's not killing time it's called killing boredom dummy!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and uttered his familiar 'hn,' Maomi went upstairs and took her laptop. She brought it down and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"I opened it already, go do the thingy you wanna do now!" Maomi said cheerfully.

Sasuke appeared to be bored at first but got addicted eventually.

"Two down, two to go!" Maomi exclaimed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Yosh!" Reito yelled. "Whattaya think?"

"I don't feel comfortable wearing it." Sakura said.

Reito examined her and said, "You do have a point, try these!" Reito pushed Sakura into the dressing room and yelled, "I'll be right back!"

"What the freaking hell did you freaking choose?!" Reito exclaimed.

"What? Does it look ugly?" Choji asked.

"Of course it looks ugly, it's too… I don't know, small, one more push and that shirt will rip." Reito said.

"I cannot find a reason why we must buy new outfits. The attire we are currently wearing looks normal." Lee said whilst looking at clothes.

"Look, here in our world it's not. And if you want people to bully you then be my guest." said Reito. "Ne, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, is there anything that interests you?"

"Yeah, we'll try it on," Ino resonded.

"This is getting boring." Reito muttered.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ne, uhh, Shino?" Maomi said poking Shino's back. "Why don't you read this?" She gave him a large book about bugs and stuff like that.

"Sure," he replied monotonously.

"Hinata," Maomi said.

"Uhh, hai?" Hinata answered.

"What do you want to do?" Maomi smiled and waited for her reply.

"M-may I go to the front porch a-and p-p-p-play with the f-flowers?" Hinata asked, blushing.

"Sure? Why not,"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh, buying clothes for a bunch of cosplay—I mean ninjas are so boring!" Reito whined. "ARE YOU FREAKIN DONE YET?!"

"NO!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Dang it bro, how long does it have to take to choose an appropriate attire?! Ugh." Reito exclaimed.

"Gomena, gomena!" Sakura said sheepishly. "Will be there in a minute,"

"Tch, oh really? I can see TV Tokyo making a whole filler season just for this moment." Reito said sarcastically.

Can I just leave them and go on with my business? Reito thought.

"If you guys won't speed up I won't treat you for lunch!" Reito yelled, not minding the fact that she was inside a mall. A MAAAALL.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, they're all busy with the stuff they're busy with. Time for me to reeeeeeeeeelax!" Maomi exclaimed. She recklessly lay down on the sofa and took out her Ipod, uhh, iTouch?

She tapped on the picture with a cockroach on it. It said; iRoach. "Ah, my favorite game,"

iRoach is an application you can play with your Apple devices, don't know what that means? Go live in the past! Act like a cave man/woman like you really are!

So, the game is pretty simple, all you have to do is tap the cockroaches that pass by. You cannot tap the ladybugs, but you can tap the spiders and the pesticides. And other stuff like that. To sum it all up, it's one hell of a game!

"DIE! DIE! YOU STUPID PESTS!" Maomi exclaimed, tapping the screen of her Ipod randomly. "Damn, I tapped a ladybug! Get the freakin hell out of there you mindless bugs! TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME! HA! I tapped the huge cockroach! IN YO FACE!"

Shino heard Maomi's rant and took a peek at what she was doing. He was indeed angry. Yes, mad, very mad. Come on, like he said "Every living thing has a soul."

"HA! DIE YOU WORTHLESS PESTS! I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FREAKIN HELL OUTTA THERE! YOU STUPID LADYBUGS! IF YOU DON'T WANNA DIE, STOP SHOWING UP! DANG IT BRO!" Maomi exclaimed once more. "NO, no, no, no, nooooooo! Time's up! One more round! I need to freakin beat my score!"

Maomi tapped the play again button and Shino saw everything he needed to see. Yup, his assumption was right. It was a brutal game which makes you kill innocent bugs, uhh, insects, arachnids?

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH! Maomi didn't know what happened at first, well, because it was really, utterly fast. Then she saw her once iTouch lying on the ground, lifeless. Its body was crushed, completely disembodied. It was dead, it was broken.

"WHAAAAAAT THE FREAKIN HEEELL?!" Maomi exclaimed. She rushed to her device's side and laid it on her hands. "My dear friend, I'm here, you'll be alright. Hang on 'kay?!"

Maomi glared at Shino and said, "I'm a Shino fangirl, but, I see no logical reason why you must break my friend, my Ipod, my confidant!" She rubbed her eyes and waited for his answer.

"It wasn't my fault. You were playing such a brutal game. Every living thing has a soul and purpose." Shino said, "I threw it, why? Because that thing doesn't have a heart when it comes to living things."

"It's a freakin virtual game! IT'S NOT FREAKIN REAL!" Maomi pointed out. "You killed an innocent device who doesn't know anything about huma—"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Something exploded near the kitchen counter, and it wasn't long enough when smoke blanketed the surroundings.

"W-what was that?!" Maomi exclaimed.

"It came from the kitchen." Shino explained.

They both rushed to the kitchen and saw Sasuke and Naruto trying to kill the fire. Well, not literally, y-y'know what I mean right?

Maomi took out a fire extinguisher out of nowhere, and just a flash, the fire was nowhere to be found.

"Sasuke, where's my laptop?" Maomi asked nonchalantly.

Sasuke pointed at the table to where her laptop once stood. "YOU FREAKIN BURNED MY LAPTOP?!" Maomi exclaimed. "Don't tell me you broke my game console Naruto."

"I uhh," Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed out of guilt. "Y-yeah,"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Konnichiwa minna-chan!" Reito exclaimed. "Sai-cha—I mean, Maomi-chan! We're back!"

Reito removed her shoes and looked for the dudes and dudettes. "Ne, Hinata-chan, where's Maomi-chan, Naruto, Shino, and the gay?"

"U-uhm, Naruto-kun and the others are inside the living room, watching television I guess." Hinata answered.

"Oh, okay." Reito said. "Yo dudes, you can drop your shopping bags now."

"Hai!" Ino exclaimed cheerfully.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Yo, Naruto! Where's my cousin Sa, I mean, Maomi?" Reito asked.

"Uhm, you know, upstairs, doing something." Naruto answered.

"Yeah, right. Once she hears me call her name she'll immediately go down and greet me. It's been our ritual ever since." Reito said.

The two other dudes didn't look at Reito and remained silent. Reito examined their facial expressions and got what it meant.

"Did you do something that you should have not done?" Reito asked monotonously. She stared at them inscrutably and crossed her arms.

"N-no, why would we do that?!" Naruto asked. "Right, Shino, Sasuke?!"

They exchanged glances and nodded, still not looking at the navy-blue haired dudette.

"Well, yeah, if she's upstairs, how come I can sense her dark aura around here?" Reito asked once more, raising a brow.

"U-uhm, we don't know!" Naruto exclaimed, sounding a little off key. (If you know what I mean)

"Why is Maomi-chan sulking at a corner?" Reito, again, asked.

This time, Naruto didn't answer.

"Where's her laptop and game console, how come I can't see 'em? Where's her ipod as well? When she's bored she likes playing with her gadgets. How come she's not doing it? Hm?" Reito glared at them and continued, "Well, can you explain what you did when we were gone?!"

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-they…. B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-roke m-m-m-mm-m-m-m-m-my…. G-g-gadgets…." Maomi stammered, she sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Walked towards them and continued. "T-t-t-t-t-they broke it."

Reito shuddered, our ninjas as well. They all felt Maomi's dark aura surrounding her and them. She was not in a good mood.

"Dang it bros, WHY'D YA BROKE HER GADGETS HM?! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA PAY! LITERALLY PAY!" Reito exclaimed.

"B-b-but, h-h-how?!" Naruto retorted.

Reito looked at Maomi as if they were communicating telepathically. Reito nodded and smiled deviously. "Simple, you guys will serve us, act as our butler no wait! Maids! For a week, for you to pay your debt."

Maomi smiled as well and added, "Except for Shino cause it was literally my fault!"

"Hey no fair! Just cause you're a Shino fangirl doesn't mean you have to give special treatment to him! We're humans as well y'know!"

"I don't care! Shino is oosum." Maomi exclaimed.

"You have to wear cute made outfits okay?" Reito said, grinning.

They reluctantly nodded.

FACEPALM! No wait, facepalm cannot handle the fail-ish-ness. FACE WALL will do the trick!

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? Long time no see- read, ey? So sorry, it's been a long time since I've updated this fanfic. Terribly sorry! I hope you still stick with ma fanfic!**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! I NEED LOTS OF 'EM!**

**Flames, flames, hot flames, flames will teach ice become water, once ice turns into water, flames will die. Flames will disappear. ( if you know what I mean.)**

**Ps out. **

**Bricka Bracka SisboomBYE!**


End file.
